As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,581,185; 4,863,346; 2,711,165; and 4,666,670; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse accessories and housings for fans in general and ceiling fans in particular, such as lights, scent holders, and sound markers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are neither suited for, nor adapted to serve the particular purpose and function provided by the subject matter of the present invention.
While mobile sculptures are well recognized as a source of visual entertainment for both adults and children, to date no one has combined a moveable accessory that can be attached directly to, and driven by the air currents generated by the blades of a ceiling fan.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a ruggedly constructed moveable accessory for a ceiling fan that will produce an aesthetically pleasing, changeable, yet sequential visual appearance for a ceiling fan which is both directly and indirectly moveable in response to the actuation of the ceiling fan; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.